Most operating systems (OS) for a computer are designed to provide error messages when a problem is encountered. For example, an application may require one or more files to complete execution. If an application is executed and one of those files is missing, the OS may detect the missing file and send an error message to the user. Similarly, error messages may be sent for any number of conceivable errors. These error message, however, are typically generic in the sense that they are not configured to convey specific information for the user. Moreover, most error messages are cryptic and fail to provide information regarding how to repair the error.